


Kinktober

by OwlEspresso



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, First Time, Light Masochism, Light Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: One drabble a day, lads.





	1. Shindou You, First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Love me... [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/) at my blog where I post a kinktober drabble every day.

“It’s okay.” He murmurs in between pressing kisses to your neck. Your skin tingles and your shaky hands reach up to rest on his shoulders.

The steady ache of Shindou’s cock sliding into you is nothing short of mind-blowing, to the point where you have to shut your eyes when he hilts in you. His pelvis rests against your own and your voice becomes a messy scattering of whimpers and soft, panting noises.

He’s slow and gentle and everything you wanted, more than you could have asked for.

You must look like a mess, and you’d joke about it, but your nerves combined with every slight sensation he’s overloading you with makes it impossible to speak.

Your face is probably red, and your lips, wide open, probably make you look—

—make you look like the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Shindou wants to be nice and sweet and everything you need for your first time. But it’s impossible to stop cloying, slightly sadistic adoration he feels at the sight of you lingering on the edge of discomfort. You’re so overwhelmed by the size of him that your eyes are glazed and you can hardly speak. Your walls squeeze around his cock and the pressure is heavenly. It makes him never want to leave you, because you were meant to be together and he’ll probably think about this—your sweet vulnerability and submission—every day of his life.

His hands rest on either side of your head and his gaze roams slowly over you, aiming to commit the sight of you to memory. Your fingers curl tight and scratch at his shoulders, but lightly, like you’re trying not to hurt him (as though you could ever). It’s so cute. Every part of you is so cute.

“Are you ready?” He keeps his voice quiet, one of his hands moving to rest on your hip. His thumb rubs idle circles into your skin.

You give a shaky sigh and nod, eyes shutting completely.

“Uh-huh.” You say. Your voice trembles but it’s all pleasure.

He hums and tilts his hips back, letting a moan slip through his solid composure as he steadily begins to rock into your welcoming heat.

You’re your own person, and he knows that. But it’s impossible to not be wracked with possessiveness when your eyes open and your cheeks burn hot. You can live your own life and carve your own experiences, but the way your lips curl around his name is all his. It’s all his, his, his.

“I’m gonna take care of you.” He promises. His expression doesn’t match the sweet sentiment, because his eyes are hooded and his lips are curled into a loopy, dazed kind of smirk.


	2. Natsuya Kirishima, Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, can't believe you can see more of my work [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/)... on my blog

“Please—” It’s a low keen and you can’t control how high-pitched it is. His lips curl into a smile against the skin of your shoulder, made slick with sweat. Your thighs tremble, knees pressed hard into the mattress. His pelvis slaps hard against your ass, the sharp noise ringing through the room. 

His pace is agonizingly slow, to the point where your fingers curl into the sheets, your eyes clenched shut in absolute pleasure-spurred agony. He’s moving slowly, much too slowly, and all you can think about is his thick cock and how much you want it inside of you—faster, harder, faster—

“What was that?” Natsuya drawls in your ear, one of his hands holding your thigh. You can tell by the way his hips stutter that he’s eager to plow into you. He’s just prolonging it to torture you. You might’ve gotten miffed about it, but your thoughts melted into a puddle, only concentrated on the desperate tightness in your lower abdomen. “I can’t hear you.”

He gives a ragged chuckle, breath tickling your ear. You give a full-body shudder, hyper-sensitive to anything he says or does.

“Please,” You whine, cry, face-down into the bed as he tilts his hips back. You try to thrust your ass back into him, but his grip on your thigh hardens like it’s gonna bruise. “Please, please, please, Natsu—” Your pleas are cut off by choked sobs as he rams back inside, his hand moving from your hip, fingers nestling in between your thighs. He rolls his fingers against your sensitive clit, playing you like a finely-tuned instrument.

“You’re so cute,” He murmurs into your hair, voice dipping into something more feral and unhinged, “You’re so cute when you cry for me.” The tight heat in your abdomen rolls and coils, and your mind goes blank as you finally spill onto his fingers and over his cock. Your knees and thighs shake and squirm under the overwhelming array of sensations that spiral through you.

You barely register the feeling of his teeth on your shoulder because he cums mere moments later, hot juices coating your insides.

The room fills with slow pants and ragged breathing. Your pulse thrums in your ears. The sheets are warm against your body and Natsuya’s toned body is hot, hot, hot against your back. His warm palm reaches up to your stomach and he gently rolls you over, letting you lay on your back. Your gaze fixes on the ceiling and you distantly realize that you’ll have to clean the sheets later, and take a shower, and—

‘Hey.” Natsuya murmurs.

“Hey.” You reply, voice raspy from use. Your thoughts wipe clean when you turn to look at him, the worries of the mortal world chased away.


	3. Daishou Suguru, Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God lives [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/), which is coincidentally also my writing blog.

“You look a lot better like this.” Just the sound of Daishou’s voice caused a shudder to run down your spine. The blindfold suddenly feels tight around your head and the cool metal of the handcuffs just barely presses against your wrists. 

A cold hand brushes down the bare skin on your side, causing you to gasp, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

His lips press against your chest as his hand settles on your hip, causing your back to arch. It’s hard to keep your breathing calm, to keep yourself from spilling over and into his hands. Why are you so sensitive, all of the sudden?

“You don’t have to keep calm, you know,” He reminds you, as though he’s chastising a wayward child. “C’mon. Make all those pretty noises for me, okay?” Your breath seizes in your lungs and your eyes clench shut behind the blindfold, hearing the mattress creak underneath his shifting weight.

His tongue rasps over your nipple and you arch into his touch, a loud moan clawing its way out of you. He hums, pleased by your compliance. Warm kisses sear over your chilled skin, causing your face and body to grow hot. His lips wrap around one of your nipples, and his hand comes up to tweak the other. Your body writhes, thighs rubbing together.

Your lips tremble around each whine and whimper, wanting to see him, wanting to touch him, wanting to make this an equal situation.

“You’re a lot cuter when you do what I tell you to.” He purrs into your chest, one of his hands sliding down your stomach, to the waistband of your panties.

While you’d love to give a snarky retort, you don’t quite trust your own voice.


	4. Haruka Nanase, Loving and Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only real gamers can go [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/).

“You’re so cute.” Haru is seldom incredibly vocal about his affection. He’s a man who prefers to express his love through actions. He’s not a poet. He doesn’t weave intricate words and phrases, doesn’t tie them into sonnets. 

But he speaks softly and soothingly when he whispers into the skin of your shoulders. His hands rest gently against your stomach.

Your face grows hot as he presses kisses wherever he can, his touch beginning to roam up and down your sides, over your abdomen. He’s slow and methodical about the way his fingers brush against your body, attempting to make sure every inch of you is appreciated.

Your panties are wet and heat sears in your lower abdomen, but you don’t try to take the initiative. Instead, you rest your head against his broad shoulder and he hums, pleased.

“You’re cuter.” You insist, lightly nudging him with your elbow. His large hands come up and grab your breasts, making you squirm against his body as he lightly squeezes.

“It’s not a contest,” He’s as blunt as ever. “You’re beautiful. I’m happy that I get to touch you like this.” The sentiment is so genuine and sweet that it causes your thoughts to stutter to a halt. Haru is one man, but inside him, he holds enough love and care to solve the rest of the world’s problems. Your fingers twitch as they rest on his knees.

“Thank you, Haru.” You find your voice, but it still comes out weak and trembling a little. He smiles against your skin. Your eyes shut and you relax completely into his grip, relishing in the tender love and affection.

You could stay like this for awhile.

(You could stay like this forever.)


	5. Dabi, Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, I got sick. But the day before that, I was just lazy and didn't post #5 here. 
> 
> So, if you want to see my kinktober fills AS SOON AS THEY GO UP.... go [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/).

A grin curls onto his face as you arch your back, whining loud enough for the gods to hear you. The bed creaks and cries underneath your bodies as he rams viciously rams you into the mattress, savoring each pained, pleasured cry you give. Dabi’s nails scrape down your sides, just barely enough to hurt. 

You’re glad that your face is shoved into the mattress, so he can’t see the tears welling up in your eyes. Your noises are muffled against the blankets and pillows.

For the most part, Dabi is quiet, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin much louder than any of his hushed growls and groans. His thrusts are violent and unforgiving, each one shoving you a bit further up the mattress. Your body is searing and screaming for relief, and you can’t stop the loud cry you give when one of his hands slaps harshly against your ass.

“You like that kinda thing, huh? Cute.” He coos into your ear, low and satisfied. He repeats the brutal motion and you shove your head into one of the pillows, muffling the short scream that threatens to escape you. He tuts at your shy reaction and stills, and for a moment, you think he’ll pick it up again. It’s normal for him to tease you, to draw out your pleasure and make you beg for it.

He pulls out completely and you whine in protest. Warm hands find your hips and he rolls you over, forcing you to meet his apathetic, gleaming gaze.

“I was worried about being violent with you, cuz I didn’t want you to run away,” He settles again between your legs and lines his tip with your entrance, sliding forward, shoving himself inside of you. “But I won’t have to worry about that, now will I?”


	6. Colonello, Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/) is my writing blog.

“Ouch—!” You growl, wiggling against the bed. Colonnello’s body presses tight against you, hips pinning you down, one of his warm hands holding your shoulder. The lewd, gradually growing heat is starting to make you dizzy and less able to move. 

Not that you would’ve wanted to be anywhere but underneath him. But you’ll never quite understand his habit of biting you. Another whimper curls from your lips as his teeth suck a mark into your left shoulder, moving his hand out of the way. “Stop biting me!”

You try to crane your hand back and smack him, but he shifts out of the way, giving an amused laugh. You let your arm fall back to the sheets, limp and useless.

“I can’t help it!” He replies, hand sliding down to your back, pressing you tight to the bed. “You taste too good! You’re delicious.” He teases. One of his legs finds its place in between your thighs, and you barely suppress a whimper when his knee brushes against your clothed cunt.

“It’s gonna be a pain in the ass to cover them, later.” You tell him snappily. As much as you love him, you’re not in the mood for spending a half-hour in front of the mirror every morning just for the sake of covering the hickies your stubborn boyfriend gave you. Fortunately, he seems to relent. He leans down, pressing soft, warm kisses to the blooming marks. The tension slides out of your body and you slump against the mattress, eyes shutting.

He blazes a trail down your spine, his lips and tongue worshipping your heated skin. He chuckles into the small of your back, hands grabbing the waistband of your sweatpants and tugging down. You lift your hips to help him.

His hands rub at the back of your thighs, steadily roaming upwards to cup your ass. His calloused, skilled touch feels fucking fantastic against your sore muscles. If you had the choice, you’d spend the rest of your life in bed with him. Sure, he has a weird thing for biting and he hogs the blankets sometimes, but—

“Ouch!” You snarl it this time, angling your body to fix him with an incredulous stare. He refuses to meet your gaze. “Did you really just bite my ass!?”

Well. Maybe you wouldn’t spend the entire rest of your life in bed with him. Maybe you should send him to your local dog trainer first, since he won’t stop biting.


	7. Hawks, Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more of these that I just never posted here lol  
> If you like this make sure to LIKE, COMMENT and SUBSCRIBE to my writing blog,[HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/).

“I love you,” The words whoosh breathily from your lips, quiet enough to miss. But he doesn’t miss it, because his pace grinds to a steady halt and his eyes glow bright gold when they look at you, wide and wild and stunned. You whine as he stops moving, fingers curling into the sheets. Maybe it’s the mortification from your sudden confession, but your eyes shut tight and you will yourself not to open them. “You’re so good.”

He shudders, and the movement jostles him, causing you to gasp. In a pitiful attempt to get him to start up again, you angle your hips upward and roll them, desperate for some friction.

A soft call of your name forces your eyes open. You couldn’t disobey the man if you wanted to. Hawks’s expression, blissed out and awed, goes beautifully with his mussed hair and vibrant wings, stretched freely around him. His abdomen shifts with each heavy breath.

“Do you mean that?” His voice is only a whisper and you throw an arm over your eyes, feeling your cheeks burn hot, hot, hot. 

“Yeah,” Your murmur, hoarse.

“Mhm,” He hums. It’s a drawn-out, satisfied noise that sears and settles deep inside of you, that makes you feel like you’re at home, cradled in a nest of affection and swaddled in warmth. He tilts his hips back and thrusts forward. Each movement is slower and more thought-out than before, layered in honey as he savors every piece of you. “I love you too, okay?” His fingers brush over the arm covering your eyes and you let him move it. Your sheepishness ebbs and you meet his gaze. “Can you say it again?” His lips press against your chest, gliding over your skin.

“I,” You cut yourself off when he bites another mark into your shoulder, “I love you,” He hums again, low and pleased, “You’re so good to me,” Your voice warbles, but he seems to gobble up any small piece of praise you can give him. His pace quickens, “You’re—aah! I love you!” You shut your eyes and whimper praises into the air, an endless chorus of “I love you, I love you, I love you”. 

His softness snaps into something darker and more feral than before, but you’re not afraid. You trust him more than you trust yourself, treasure him more than life itself.


End file.
